An Easter to Remember
by LettuceNPudding
Summary: A completely random fic about the adventures of two russians one easter day. fans, apple peelers, rottwielers, bunny costumes you name it! Happy Easter! RnR NOT YIAO


**Author's Note: Hello people this is an EXTREMELY RANDOM Easter fan fiction! Hope you like it! It's completely random and has my OC's in it. Enjoy! **

**Warning: Complete Randomness and a little OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades**

**Title: An Easter to Remember

* * *

**

Unbelievable; thought Kai. He could not believe what he was doing. He sighed to himself. Just because he was with his so called friends that broke the law didn't mean that he had to take part of the punishment. Community service. He stared at himself in front of the glass window in front of the Mall. Damn Tala. Normally his reflection would be calm, cool and dangerous but now because of the red head's foolhardy driving and nearly running over those two old people. He was now wearing something he would have never worn in his entire life. A stupid Easter bunny costume.

He groaned as he continued to stare at himself. Floppy bunny ears, massive feet, fluffy tail. He winced. What a great Easter this'll be. Tala cried out. 'Nice look Kai!' Kai turned to him and growled. 'What the hell do you want Ivanov.' Tala smiled. 'Hey, listen it wasn't my fault ok!' Kai retorted, while trying to take of the fluffy rabbit tail on the back of the costume. 'Sure, it wasn't YOUR fault that you chose to be the designated driver, it wasn't YOUR fault that the light turned red, it wasn't YOUR fault that you nearly ran over those old people!' Tala grinned. 'Exactly, I mean you saw them, those devils! They ran across the street! Damn, they're dangerous!' Kai shook his head. 'No Tala, those people were walking down the street, and they were walking with CANES Ivanov! CANES!' Tala shook his head. 'No they weren't canes, they were secret katanas that looked like canes so that when they came closer…BAM!' Kai sighed. 'Ivanov, you had seven vodkas.' 'So? You're point being?' 'You were wasted Tala. W-A-S-T-E-D!'

A little girl with platinum blonde hair and pigtails walked over towards the two. 'Mister, can I please have an Easter egg?' Tala smiled, he too was in a bunny suit. 'Sure kiddo!' Tala gave her a red Easter egg from the basket he was holding. The girl turned her gaze to Kai. 'Please?' Kai sighed and threw the egg at her. 'Here kid.'

Raven and Lynx were walking around the shopping mall, bored as hell. Raven asked Lynx. 'Lynxie, what did you ever see in my brother?' Lynx shrugged. 'You know, I have no clue, when we first met, he was a complete jerk!' Raven nodded. 'Sounds like my brother alright.' Lynx turned to the girl. 'What about you and Tala?' Raven blushed. 'Well, you see, Tala was the person that actually asked me out, it was so, it just made me feel special. I never actually knew that Tala liked me that way until…yeah.' Lynx froze. 'My, god.' She pointed towards to bunnies in front of the supermarket.

An evil smile crept on Raven's face. 'Lynx, you thinking what I'm thinking?' Lynx smiled and nodded. Raven took out a camera from her pocket as the two walked over to the unexpected teens.

Kai was leaning on the wall; he had put the basket of eggs in front of him so he didn't have to converse with the, as he calls them 'little people'. 'SMILE!' He turned towards the familiar sound. A bright flash of white light hit him.

As soon as his vision cleared up, he paled. Lynx and Raven were smiling cheekily at him. 'Hiya Kai!' Kai's eyes narrowed. 'What are you two doing here?' Lynx looked up at him innocently, as did Raven. 'Well, we were walking around and we saw these adorable people in bunny costumes…then…' Lynx ended cheekily. 'We found out they were you. So we decided…' 'To take a photo!'

Raven showed the photo to Kai, taunting him with it. 'See!' Kai tried to snatch the picture. 'Give,' Tala laughed. 'Let's have a look,' Raven showed her the picture. Tala began to laugh. 'Kai, you look hilarious!' Kai scowled. 'Shaddup.' Lynx laughed. 'Kai, you know you'll never live this down,' Raven added. 'I wonder if Tyson wants a copy.' Tala held back a laugh, seeing Kai's face contort into anger. 'Fuck, no not him! Seriously give it back!' Raven smiled. 'Gotta catch us!' Lynx nodded. 'Yep!' Kai sighed. 'Fine!' He bolted towards the girls.

The four of them ran out of the store, leaving the chocolate behind. Kai jumped over shopping trolleys, soon catching up to Lynx. He grabbed her by the waist and swung her towards him. Tala had done the same with Raven. It must have been a strange sight. To teens in rabbit costumes grabbing the two.

The four then heard something, something horrendous. A squeal. The squeal…of a fan girl. 'KAI AND TALA LOOK SO CUTE!' Tala and Kai exchanged glances, both their faces were pale. 'Shit.' Behind that lone girl came more, and more and more. 'Bullshit!' They let go of the girls and they began to run.

Lynx heard the fans cries and laughed. 'Hahaha Kai, this is so funny!' Kai growled. 'I hate them! They won't leave me alone; I wished they'd leave ME ALONE! DO YOU HEAR THAT! LEAVE ME ALONE!' But that made it worse. A girl with bright purple cried out. 'OMG KAI SPOKE TO US!' Kai scowled. 'Fuck, I shouldn't have spoken!' This earned a laugh from Raven. 'You guys are in deep shit!' Tala cried out. 'Nah, they usually leave us alone after an hour or so of running, that is, if we find a hiding place.' Raven raised a brow. 'If?' Tala nodded. 'Yeah but the problem is, they're too close to us, we need to get distance.' Lynx nodded as she exchanged glances with the silver haired girl next to her. They stopped and turned to the fan girls and pointed behind them. 'BRAD PITT!' The girls screeched to a halt and turned around. 'My god, is he here!' 'Brad! Where are you?' Lynx and Raven smirked and turned around running towards a scrap yard.** (A/N: They ran pretty far ok?)** 'In there!' Tala cried out as they climbed over the fence.

Tala panted hard, leaning on the old broken down Volkswagen beetle behind him. 'Man, sometimes, I wish they didn't know us.' Kai nodded. 'Yeah, damn fan girls.' Tala stretched out his hands. He stopped, feeling something warm, something furry. Tala slowly turned around, hearing a fearsome growl. Kai cursed under his breath as he saw the animal in front of him. A rottweiler. It bared its teeth and barked; keeping its eyes on the two rabbits. Kai and Tala.

Tala gulped. 'Er, guys, c-can we er, RUN!' They sprinted towards the fence, rather facing the sea of murderous fan girls than the hungry looking rottweiler. Thankfully the fan girls had left.

Kai scowled. 'We left the car at the mall!' Tala groaned. The mall meant to them was bad. It had:

A: Fan girls around every corner

B: Fan girls around every corner

C: Did they mention the hated fan girls?

Raven smiled and cried out. 'Hey, why don't we get the car?' Kai shook his head. 'No, not you Rave, this is my car, not Tala's but MINE. I just got it and I don't want it to get destroyed.' Lynx laughed. 'Aww c'mon Kai, I'll drive! Please?' Kai sighed. 'Fine, fine.' He shuffled through the pockets in the rabbit costume. He paused. 'O Shit!' He turned to the fence. His key was lying right in front of the rottweiler.

'I'm not going!' Kai said abruptly. 'Neither am I Kai, dude, can you see that thing? It thinks we're BUNNIES! It will EAT us! I'm not going.' 'Neither am I.' argued Kai, folding his arms. 'I'm not going Kai!' Tala cried out. The girls stood their, looking at the two. Lynx cried out. 'SHUT UP! OKAY SO BOTH OF YOU WON'T GO! WE WILL!' Raven nodded. 'Chickens!' The two turned to the fence and Raven started to climb the fence, gaining the rottweiler's attention. Lynx grabbed a stick and slid it into one of the holes in the fence; she then used it to grab the key. She slowly grabbed it and picked it up, smiling triumphantly. Raven smirked and hopped down from the fence.

Tala's jaw dropped. He then regained his composure and said. 'We could have done that,' Raven sighed. 'Yeah, but, the thing is, you didn't!' Lynx twirled the key with her fingers. 'So Rave, let's get the car, you guys wait here.' They waved goodbye and headed to the mall.

Tala sat down. 'So, what do you want to do while they're gone?' Kai shrugged. 'I don't know.' Tala groaned. 'Kai do you know what I just realized?' 'What?' 'I still have these rabbit ears on!' Kai smirked. 'Yeah, I would have told you but…I didn't feel like it.' Kai took out an apple from his pocket. Tala, who was now quite hungry looked at the apple and drooled. 'Dude, gimme some apple!' 'No, get your own!' 'Kai I'm hungry!' 'No,' 'Please?' 'Tala, I have an apple peeler in my hand, do you think your safe?' Tala shrugged. 'Meh, I don't care, just give me apple!' He dove, trying to get the apple. 'APPLE!' Tala felt a tingly feeling in his arm. He scowled. 'You stabbed me…WITH AN APPLE PEELER!' Kai smirked and bit into the flesh of the apple. The crunching sound was too much for Tala. He fidgeted in his place, ignoring the crunching sounds that Kai made while biting into the apple; eyeing the apple peeler in Kai's hand evilly.

VROOM! VROOM! A black Lamborghini Diablo screeched to a halt in front of them. Lynx and Raven hopped out, smiling as usual. 'So, did we miss anything?' Tala shook his head. 'No not really, just the attack of the apple peeler, nothing special.' Kai threw away half of the apple. Tala looked at him. 'Kai, I am shocked, shocked and appalled! I could have had that apple!' Kai shrugged and hopped into his car. 'Let's go.' They all jumped into the car. This time, Kai had the wheel.

* * *

Kai stopped at the lights, two familiar old people began to pass them. Tala pointed towards them. 'Look Kai! They have the katanas with them again!' Kai growled. 'Ivanov, get this through your thick skull…THEY AREN'T KATANAS! THEY ARE CANES! CANES FOR THE OLD PEOPLE SO THEY CAN MOVE ALRIGHT CANES!' The two elders stopped in the middle of the crossing and glared at Tala. They hobbled towards him, Tala screamed. 'THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US!' Kai snapped. 'For the last fucking time Ivanov THEY ARE NOT KA-' he stopped as the old woman pulled a katana out of her cane and slammed it onto the black shiny shell of the Diablo. Kai froze. The old man took out an identical katana and slammed it on the shell. They gave the two a final glare before hobbling to the other side of the street. Kai gripped the steering wheel. He was fuming. Tala tapped his shoulder. Kai slowly turned towards him, trying to keep his cool. Tala said. 'I told you they were katanas!' …Well this was an Easter to remember… 

End

**

* * *

Well I have to say that was completely random. Please read and review! Happy Easter! Hahaha this was an Easter to Remember. Read and review! **

**LNP**


End file.
